Nightmares and fear
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: *Title subject to change* Elecktra feels a disturbance and it turns out that it's a being that is looking for revenge on Mistress and the Pharaoh. Her and the rest of the gang and the other keepers are pulled into a very twisted game of nightmares and fear. And they all have to play otherwise they lose. What are they going to do? *Bad Summary, so sorry*
1. Chapter 1

Me: After reading a bunch of Yugioh fanfics, I decided I wanted to have some fun. Anyways, I only own my characters, I don't own Yugioh, sadly. I just jump the fence and play in the sandbox ;P Happy reading! Oh and just as a reference;

_"Mistress speaking to E"_

_'E speaking to Mistress'_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Just to clear that up. Enjoy!

* * *

The sky was dark and gloomy as Elecktra Merane walked slowly to her high school. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off and Ishiuz and Marik agreed that they had also felt something.

_'Mistress? You there?'_

_ "Yes?"_

_ 'I can't help, but feel like something is off. You sense it too, right?'_

_ "Yes child, I will admit that I feel something is amiss. I don't like it."_

_ 'You and me both.'_ She replied as she pressed the button to cross the street. Elecktra watched the light as Mistress remarked;

_"Though, I feel like the presence is vaguely familiar."_ Elecktra lifted an eyebrow at that.

_'Familiar how?'_

_ "I'm not sure, but it is unsettling. Perhaps it was from my days back in Egypt."_

_ 'Maybe, but it's too early to say for sure.'_ She looked at her watch and cursed under her breath.

'And if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late!' She then hurriedly dashed down the street, ignoring the irritated looks that she got from people she pushed passed. However, a lone figure watched from the shadows with a smirk under his mask.

"Yes, I can sense the princess' power in that young girl. She must be the great magician I've heard so much about." The figure chuckled as he watched Elecktra run up the street, completely unaware that she was being watched.

"Just wait, little magician, for your nightmares are about to begin!"

Elecktra quickly dashed into her classroom and sighed. Five minutes to spare. The Egyptian walked up to find her friends sitting by the window. Jonouchi and Yugi were dueling while the others watched nearby. Anzu spotted Elecktra and waved her over, playfully glaring at her.

"This is a first, you're usually one of the first to arrive." Elecktra sheepishly rubbed her neck.

"Yea, I kinda overslept." She fibbed.

_ "You shouldn't lie, you know Elecktra."_ Mistress playfully teased.

_'Oh be quiet.'_ E mentally snapped back to have Mistress' laughter ring in her mind.

_"I'm merely teasing you."_

"Someone looks like they are off in space." Bakura muttered and got punched for it.

"Shut up. I'm just a little off today."

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked and Elecktra shrugged.

"I don't know, I just feel like something is wrong, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Come to think of it," Bakura stated, fingering the ring.

"The Ring did sense something stirring in the shadows." Yugi perked up at this.

"And Yami said he felt unsettled today. Do you think that means something, Elecktra?" Elecktra frowned, shaking her head.

"I don't know yet, but I have a bad feeling."

"Hey everyone, look outside." A student called. The group peered out the window to see a figure standing in the courtyard, looking up at the window. Elecktra and Yugi pushed passed the others and frowned. For a moment, E and the stranger locked eyes and she sharply inhaled. Under the hood was a pair of dark hazel eyes.

_"Oh gods, it's him."_

_ 'Who? You know him, Mistress?'_

_ "Yes, but I thought he was gone."_

_ 'You're freaking me out, who is that guy?' _The man smiled. He gestured with a hand and Elecktra yelled at everyone to duck. Girls screamed as the glass on the windows shattered. The gang and Elecktra covered their faces with their arms to stop the glass. When Elecktra lowered her arm, she and the man locked eyes again.

'Sleep Magician. You're nightmares are just beginning.' Elecktra felt dizzy and fell backwards. Luckily Honda caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Elecktra! E!" She faintly heard her friends calling to her, but she felt like rocks were weighing her down.

'Sleep...' The man's voice said, than Elecktra was taken in by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me: Okay, this one is slightly longer then the last one. Hehe, I am really mean. I don't own Yugioh, just E, Mistress/Tenionia, and minor characters. The italics are dream state. Happy reading!_**

* * *

_Elecktra woke up to find herself in her ba form. Her first thought was what the hell? Needless to say, she was not impressed. She didn't particularly like being turned into a bird with a human head. She cried out when the Duat currents pulled her deeper into the darkness. To slow the fall, she outstretched her wings. _

_ "You can't escape this time, Princess."_

_ 'Princess?' Elecktra wondered. The darkness receded to show a man and a woman dueling with magic. Elecktra instantly recognized the woman as Mistress, though the man she didn't know. His skin was lightly sun kissed and his hair was dark brown. He was clad in fine robes that showed that he stood in a high place._

_ "Just watch me escape, Amon!" Tenionia sharply retorted as she called out a command. The winds of the Duat pulled Elecktra away and the magician cried out as she tried to fly but it was in vain. Next thing she knew, she was in an abandoned warehouse in a darker corner of Domino. Elecktra blinked._

_ 'What the hell?' She was pulled inside to find a man leaning against the wall, looking out over the city. _

_ "My lord," Elecktra looked to see a shadow demon with the body of a weathered old man and the head of a cork screw limping forward. _

_ "I am pleased to inform you that the preparations for the ritual are almost complete." Elecktra had to crinkle her nose at the noise the demon's limbs made. It was like metal gritting together and nails on a chalkboard mixed. The man turned grunted._

_ "So let me get this straight, You have the millennium spell book?" Elecktra's eyes widened at the man's voice. It was the same voice that told her to sleep._

_ "Yes."_

_ "And you have the items?" The demon shifted uncomfortably. _

_ "W-Well no."_

_ "And do you have the magician? Blood from her host is needed."_

_ "No." The gaze of the man darkened. He silently stood and blasted the demon back with dark magic._

_ "Idiot demon, how can the ritual be almost ready if you don't have two of the vital ingredients!?" The demon trembled in terror and Elecktra felt kinda bad for the demon. She knew that even though demons weren't people, they still had feelings. The man looked like he was ready to explode, but calmed down at the last moment. _

_ "Well, it seems we have an unexpected guest in our presence." Elecktra cursed and hurried flapped her wings and the man turned and his hand grew closer to her throat._

* * *

"AHH!" Elecktra sat bolt up-right and panted. She was in a hospital room, laying on the bed. She lay back down on the pillow and sighed.

"That was just a dream? It felt so real, I swore to the gods if I didn't wake up..." She didn't want to think about that. The thought frightened her way too much. She rubbed her head to find a bandage on her forehead, under her bangs.

"Must have been from the glass shattering." Elecktra looked up to see Marik poke his head in the room. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Hey, you're awake." Elecktra shifted so she was half laying down and half sitting up as Marik walked over and sat on the chair by her bed.

"We heard you scream and I got sent to check if you were okay."

"Yea, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Marik didn't look all that convinced that whatever made his girlfriend scream was just a nightmare.

"Are the others okay?"

"They're fine. A few minor cuts and a little shocked and confused but other then that, okay." E managed a meek smile.

"That's good to hear."

"It was weird from what they told me and the others. Apparently, you were the only one that fainted." Elecktra blinked.

"Really?"

"Yea, You probably would have hit your head if Honda didn't catch you. The teachers are telling the students of the class to stay home for four weeks while they try and figure out what happened." She chuckled dryly.

"Off school for four weeks, great." Marik leaned in and touched her forehead.

"You feeling okay? You don't sound that great." Elecktra waved his hand off.

"I'm fine, it's just I have a bad feeling." Marik sat back in his chair.

"A bad feeling about what?" E sighed. She started to tell him about the weird guy standing in the courtyard and how he whispered to her to sleep.

"I think he was casting a sleeping spell on me, but the weirder thing is sleeping spells are hard to do. They take time to both write and cast." Marik shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, E." Elecktra rolled her eyes.

"Right, I'm a magician and you're not." Marik blew at raspberry at her and she laughed.

"That's mature." He winked.

"Hell yea!" The pair chuckled. Yami poked his head into the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" Marik shot a sheepish grin at him over his shoulder.

"Yea, every thing's fine." Yami smiled.

"That's good to hear, well, Pegasus called when you were unconscious, E. He said that when you were well to good see him. He was sending a boat early tomorrow morning." Elecktra nodded.

_ "This is probably about the disturbance and the incident at your high school."_

_ 'Probably, I wouldn't be surprised.'_

"Okay, When they let me go, Marik and I will pack." Yami nodded and left. Marik glanced at his girlfriend to find that she watching her hands.

"E? What's wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling. Pegasus doesn't usually call me unless something is seriously wrong." He touched her shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He pulled her into an embrace and she smiled into his shoulder.

"I hope you're right about that."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Man I haven't touched this one in a while. Well, I only own my characters. Amon is Blood thirsty angle's. That's all.

* * *

After they released Elecktra from the hospital, Ishiuz picked her and Marik up from the hospital and drove them home, where they started to pack. Elecktra was sorting through clothing when a crush caught her attention. She picked up a picture frame that had fallen from its place on the desk to find that it was a picture of her and her friends at the mall. They had all crammed into a photo booth and made funny faces as the camera snapped the picture. Yugi was in the middle with E and Anzu to his left, then Ryou to his right, then Jonouchi and Honda behind him making peace sighs and goofy faces behind them. Elecktra chuckled lightly when she looked at the photo.

"Hey." Marik walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. She looked at him sideways when he chuckled.

"You guys are weird."

"And you're not?" Marik frowned and Elecktra laughed.

"Oh don't give me that look." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Yami said that we have to be at the docks at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning." Elecktra chuckled when he crinkled his nose in distaste.

"Leave it to Pegasus to get us to wake up freaking early in the morning."

"Not really a morning person, Marik?" Marik shook his head and Elecktra chuckled.

"No wonder, you're still asleep by the time I'm ready for school." Marik stuck his tongue out at her, making E snicker.

"That's mature."

"Definitely." Elecktra smirked evilly and pushed Marik onto the bed and ran out the door.

"Hey! E, get back here!" He yelled as she laughed again.

* * *

After a stern scolding from Ishiuz to go pack, the pair of Egyptians finally did pack and were sitting on the bed in their room. Marik glanced at E who was laying on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything." Marik scowled and she snickered at the face he gave her.

"What do you mean by that?" Elecktra sighed.

"I was just thinking about something Mistress told me. The guy that knocked me out, she sounded like she knew who he was."

"That isn't eerie at all." Elecktra sat up.

"That's not to only thing. While I was knocked out, I saw a glimpse of the past. Mistress was fighting a man and looked like the guy that I saw." Marik gave her another funny look.

"You and your crazy dreams." Elecktra rolled her eyes.

"Don't blame me." She looked down.

"I still don't like it, Marik. It makes me worried." Marik wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"It will be okay, E. I won't let anything happen to you." Her grip on him tightened slightly.

"I'm scared, Marik."'

"I know you are, E. I'll protect you." She pulled away a little.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

Elecktra laid awake for a while. Sleep completely evaded her mind, she was too worried about what is going to happen.

_ "You should be asleep, Elecktra. You need it."_ Mistress' voice echoed in her mind as the young magician lay awake.

_'I know, but I can't stop and wonder about what is going on. It's an unsettling feeling I have.'_

_ "If it offers comfort, I do remember the name of the man that you saw earlier." _Elecktra had to restrain herself from sitting bolt upright at that statement.

_ 'Really? Who is he?'_

_ "His name is Amon. He was a general that served obediently under Zireria's command when she was queen."_

_ 'Why didn't you say this before?'_

_ "I had to make sure it was him. He caused a lot of trouble back in Egypt and he is very dangerous. If he is trying to cause trouble now, it will most likely be an act of revenge on me."_ Elecktra was quiet as the new information sunk in.

_ 'Does that mean that the others will be in danger?'_

_ "Perhaps, what is frustrating though is I don't know what Amon plans to do. He plays mind games just like Zireria does and even then, his games are very complex."_

_ 'Great. More mind games.' _Mistress chuckled at the sarcasm in her voice.

_ "Don't worry, Elecktra. You consider you a daughter and there isn't anyway I am going to let Amon harm you."_

_ 'That's kinda comforting.'_

_ "Yes well, you need to rest. You will have a long day tomorrow."_ Elecktra turned over and snuggled closer to Marik who was sound asleep.

_'Yea, don't remind me.' _ Mistress chuckled.

_"Goodnight Elecktra."_

_ 'Night Mistress.' _With that, Elecktra closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. While in the Duat, Tenionia smiled as Elecktra and Marik slept. The older magician could understand why Elecktra was so unsettled about the fact that Amon could be just as dangerous as Zireria, maybe more so.

'Don't worry Elecktra, you and your friends will be safe, I assure you of that.'

* * *

Marik groaned tiredly as he, Elecktra, Ishiuz and Odion stood at the docks waiting for the boat. Elecktra nudged Marik.

"You slept like a baby last night, and you're still tired?"

"Like you said," Marik replied rubbing his head.

"I'm not a morning person."

"Uh huh, I can see that." Elecktra said flatly.

"Hey!" They turned to see Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi as well as Ryou and Bakura walking up.

"You all decided to come." Elecktra smiled.

"Well, Pegasus did say that he wanted to see all of us." Yami pointed out.

"True." Elecktra admitted. They all turned when they heard a fog horn blaring. A very large cruise ship like the one that they all rode to Duelist Kingdom pulled into the dock and a stairwell came out from the side. The spiky haired guard that they saw at Duelist Kingdom stepped out.

"Alright, is everyone here to see Mr. Pegasus?" They all nodded in reply.

"Alright, everyone aboard! We leave as soon as everyone is on." Elecktra and Yami leading the way, the group boarded the ship. Elecktra heard Jonouchi remark about how they hadn't been on a ship like this since Duelist Kingdom.

"Yea, and that was almost four years ago." Elecktra agreed looking back over her shoulder.

"Only, it isn't like last time when we all had to sneak on the ship in order to get to the island." Yami chuckled at that.

"This time we have an invitation." Marik looked at them funny.

"You guys snuck onto the ship?" Elecktra, Yami and Yugi chuckled.

"Well it was only Honda and Anzu that snuck onto the boat." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Everyone laughed at that, while Honda looked sheepish. Once they were aboard, the horn sounded again and Marik and his siblings covered their ears. Elecktra snickered at them.

"You don't like that sound?" Marik shook his head.

"We're still not used to it." Bakura chuckled.

"Well you better get used to it." Elecktra rolled her eyes and looked down at her coin as she leaned on the railing. Laughter rung in her mind.

_ "Your friends are definitely interesting." _

_ 'Yea, they're weird, but they are pretty awesome.'_

_ "How do you think they will react when we reveal what is happening?"_

_ 'I don't know how they will react, Mistress. My guess is they will all be used to the weirdness that happens on a regular basis.'_ Mistress chuckled again.

_ "Always with an optimistic mindset, huh Elecktra?"_

_ 'Not really, I've just grew up around this, so I'm used to it.'_

_ "I suppose."_

"Hey Elecktra, what's the matter?" Yami asked as he walked up next to her.

"Huh? Oh, I was just lost in my thoughts." Yami leaned against the railing.

"Care to share your thoughts." Elecktra shook her head.

"I think I'll wait until we talk to Pegasus."

"Alright." He left her alone after that. Her fingers closed around the coin.

'I'm not ready to tell just yet.'


End file.
